


Paper Trail

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [61]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Every individual that knows of Kara Zor-El's existence is required to sign a non-disclosure agreement by the Department of Extra Normal Operations. When, the DEO's annual review begins it is vital that Lena Luthor's paperwork is filed and up to date. The paperwork that Supergirl left on the kitchen counter...





	Paper Trail

“Kara,” Lena smiled affectionately into the microphone as she picked up the reporter’s call, “to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

“Could you by any chance do me a favour?” Kara asked while Lena strained to pick up the woman’s words through the sound of the wind blowing down the phoneline.

“Are you in uniform right now?” Lena said with an amused quirk of her eyebrow.

“Well,” Kara hummed for a moment before continuing to speak, “yes, yes I am.” 

“Right…” Lena turned her head toward the television screen positioned on the side wall of her office, and the muted news reports that streamed across its surface. “Should I be worried, or…?”

“Not especially?” Kara replied, her voice twisted by the frown that Lena could picture in her mind’s eye. “There’s an ‘event’ at the DEO, a General or something from the President’s Joint Chiefs, and he apparently wants to interview Supergirl.” 

“In a professional sense, I’m assuming.” Lena said with a frown etched onto her lips. “All right, what do you need me to do?”

“You know that non-disclosure agreement that you signed when I told you about everything?” Kara asked.

“You mean the one that is sat beside the toaster on the kitchen counter, that one?” Lena teased softly.

“Yes, that one.” Kara groaned. “I need you to bring it to the DEO, and give it to Pam, as soon as possible. Alex says that there’s going to be a review of all the relevant documentation as part of the yearly assessment, and considering you’ve got a security badge…”

“My records need to be up to date, including my knowledge of Supergirl, and subsequent promise not to tell anyone about it.” Lena hummed softly. “All right, I’ll pick it up after work and swing by Pam’s desk. Does Supergirl need me to stick around for a bit afterwards?”

“Supergirl? No…” Kara said. “Kara? Yes, definitely.” 

“I’ll see you in an hour then Kara.” Lena smiled. “Khap zhao rrip Kara.”

“I love you too Lena.” Kara sighed back down the phoneline. “I’ll be waiting for you.”


End file.
